


Зараки - большая рыба, зубастая такая

by moody_flooder



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	Зараки - большая рыба, зубастая такая

Зараки - большая рыба, зубастая такая. Скалится из тени во весь свой немаленький рот, таращится в пространство. Ханатаро следит за ним краем глаза, ловит себя на невольной мысли: "А оно вообще разумное?", еле сдерживает нервный смешок.   
\- Сожалею, Зараки-тайчо, но Абараи Ренджи еще спит.  
Мнется, позванивают бубенчики на волосах; Ханатаро следит, как ходят у того на шее желваки, и ему кажется, будто капитан 11 отряда прожевывает слова.   
\- Вы передайте ему... когда проснется, да... скажите, что он сильный боец, только ему еще надо наружный кварт потренировать.  
Ханатаро остается в замешательстве - это не те слова, которые говорят обычно раненным сотоварищам; он слишком плохо знает Зараки и не может понять, что ничего важнее тот не мог сказать.


End file.
